


The Little Things

by partyclowns



Series: Whose Line Shorts [5]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Autumn, Cabin Fic, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, baker!colin, ryan is kinda soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyclowns/pseuds/partyclowns
Summary: Whilst on a weekend trip the two men realize that even little things matter.





	The Little Things

The trees whispered as he made his way down the lawn. There was no way to tell what they were saying, but it sounded so familiar. The words they formed reminded him of lost memories that couldn’t be recovered, no matter how hard he tried. The wind whistled in his ears and blew his hair into his face, irking him, though it couldn’t be prevented. Some things happened for a reason, even the small things.

He had no real reason to be out there. He felt the need to get some fresh air and decided on taking a walk, but he underestimated how windy it was that day. The temperature dropped, slowly but surely, and by the time he reached the end of the trail he was shivering. He turned around and began to walk back. That’s enough fresh air for today, he thought to himself as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Autumn had finally arrived. Clearly. It happened so suddenly and he truly did not dislike the cold weather. He just didn’t expect it that day, but then again he should’ve known better than to listen to the weatherman; most of the time his information was inaccurate. A five-year-old could do a better job than him! he thought angrily, but shook it off.

He approached the cabin just as the sun set. He could smell whatever was being baked by his boyfriend. Colin was an average baker, a worse cook. His foods were either a hit or a miss. From the scent alone, Ryan hypothesized that the treat would be a hit. He walked inside and took a deep breath, inhaling the pleasant scent and admiring the man he got to call his.

Colin was a mess. Being the silly man he was, he hadn’t put on an apron and as a result, he had flour all over his black pants and on his pale blue shirt were stains that couldn’t be identified. Ryan entered the kitchen and placed his hands on his hips, taking it all in. All of his annoyance disappeared and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight. 

“What are you so chipper about?” Colin asked, his brows furrowed as he began to pull out rolls of dough and shape them sloppily. Cookies? Maybe one of his mother’s recipes! Those were always good.

“I’m just happy to be here.” replied Ryan. The shorter man rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to his work. Ryan watched as he finished it up, then set the timer once they were placed in the oven. 

“Thank you, dear.” Colin said mockingly, but he meant it and Ryan knew that. A firm kiss was placed on his lips and then they went to the living room to watch tv. Ryan flipped through the channels, trying to find something that wasn’t a rom-com or a horror film; both were too cliche and too fitting for their current situation.

As time passed the scent grew stronger, filling the entire cabin. It smothered the two men who were anxious to try the cookies and when the timer went off they scrambled into the kitchen to find plates. Ryan put on oven mitts and pulled the sheet out, placing it onto the stove. “I didn’t burn them?” Colin asked skeptically. 

“They’re a perfect golden-brown.” Ryan gave a chef’s kiss and they both laughed. A spatula was found and two cookies were placed on each of their plates. Colin watched as his boyfriend took the first bite and moaned. “Delicious!”

“Keep those noises to yourself, homo.” 

“You have no room to talk.” the taller man reminded him. They snorted and shared a few laughs as they ate their cookies. Eventually the grabbed the tray and brought it into the living room with them.

If there was a heaven, this would be the closest Ryan ever got to it. He was not a pleasant man to be around a lot of the time and he certainly wasn’t religious, but with Colin he felt at peace. Colin erased everything bad from the world and showed him the light. A simple weekend away from civilization with his lover worked wonders him. And though Ryan did not necessarily believe in soulmates, he believed that if they were real, Colin was his.

He could never, ever voice these beliefs. Not even to the man he loved so dearly. He was afraid of being soft and coming off as weak. Colin, many times, had to remind him to be kinder to friends and family. “Showing your feelings does not make you weak. Being a jerk does.” He always had a way with words. Those exact words helped him open up. They didn’t fix all of his issues, but they helped.

Colin was the first to fall asleep that night, as per usual. He began to nod off while they watched some cheesy sitcom and Ryan had to physically walk him to the bed because he refused to get up. As soon as he climbed under the sheets he began to snore again. Ryan stared down at him for a few moments, a smile glued to his face, before he wen back to the living room to shut off the television and lights.

Their first night in the cabin was a success. That night, however, wasn’t. The bed was entirely too small for Ryan’s lanky body to fit. He had to curl up, face away from other man, and sleep in an awkward position. If Colin had been awake he would’ve been trying to come up with ways to keep his boyfriend from being too grouchy the next day. He always managed to keep him from being too much of a grump, but sometimes it just couldn’t be managed.

Much to Colin’s surprise, the taller man had woken up in a cheerful mood. He woke up early and made breakfast, bringing it to Colin in the bedroom where he was told to remain. “Breakfast in bed? Is something wrong?” 

“Why does something have to be wrong?” Ryan frowned.

“I’m kidding. Thank you, Ry.” he chuckled and cut into his pancakes.

“We are such an old married couple.” he sat back down on the bed. “I love it and I love you, Col.”

“I love you too.” and Colin received a rare toothy grin. Ryan rarely showed his teeth when he smiled and he didn’t know why. Was he insecure about the gap between his teeth? Colin has no idea, but if that was the case he would assure him that no one cared. It was cute, anyway. It just added to the goofiness that attracted the shorter man to him.

That morning Colin also recognized that the little things mattered. The smiles, the good mornings, the meals they ate together, everything. The huge romantic gestures were important too, but to truly love someone meant that the tiniest things, the everyday things, could bring a smile to your face. It was really love when you felt at home with your significant other, and that’s how Ryan and Colin felt with each other.


End file.
